TDEL: Bloody Romance!
by Rannaty
Summary: Bronzeshipping.Closely based on TDEL universe, don't have to read that first to get. To love means to possess, but vampires and half fairies view it differently, what can you do?
1. Part One

**A/N:** Something I just decided to write for the heck of it. Closely based on the TDEL universe, well, this could be considered as a part of the story actually. Since I got the manga where Yami no Marik was first introduced the idea of writing this pairing has been strangely appealing... and I don't even _like_ this pairing!

In case you are reading this and have not read Touch of Darkness, Embrace of Light (TDEL), I'd recommend that you at least read the prologue, just to make things a bit clearer.

* * *

**Bloody Romance!**

Part One

The young half fairy stormed up and down the hall's of the school. He didn't like the fact that his best friend had been with that bastard of a teacher over two hours now. The damned lessons never lasted that long!

He soon reached the door of the classroom he knew they would be in and barged through the door.

"I thought I locked the god damn door!" Exclaimed Bakura before Malik had the chance to say or do anything. He bluntly ignored the teacher as his eyes pounced to his friend who was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. "Do not disturb him." The teacher warned.

"Why?"

"Because. Now get lost."

"Why are you keeping him here so long? It's Friday for crying out loud! Let him go already." Malik didn't understand why Ryou just let that bastard boss him around like this, even keeping him after school on Fridays but he guessed it had something to do with his friend's will to learn.

"We can't stop now." Bakura just stated and pointed wordlessly at the door. Malik sighed, he had really been looking forward of spending some time with his best friend since he had been so busy with school and all the extra work Bakura made him do.

"Fine... Just don't keep him here too long." Malik gave in and turned to exit when he bumped into something, or someone, and let out a 'oof' sound. He took a step back and looked up at the person he had bumped into while rubbing his nose.

"Oh for god's sake! More uninvited people just flock through the door! What do-!" Whatever he was going to say, yell, died on his lips once he saw the person in the doorway. "You..."

Malik also had stopped to stare at the new person before him. He looked a bit familiar somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it, with the spiked blond hair and... Was that a cape? A pair of eyes, violet like his but a different shade, watched him closely before turning their attention to Bakura.

"Long time no see kiddo. I heard about your new job and decided to come and check it out." The stranger spoke and Bakura looked increasingly annoyed.

"I'm not a kid anymore Mariku. Call me first next time you drop by."

Mariku smirked. "You'll always be a kid to me Kura and you know I don't do phones. Care to introduce me to your friends?"

The other frowned. "They're not my friends. Go to my room and I'll join you later, can't right now."

"You're giving me a permission to enter your room then?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead, just leave me alone for now." Bakura waved him off and turned to Ryou. Malik realized something and his eyes widened a notch.

"You're not a human..." He whispered and the man turned his eyes to him, grinning a bit, flashing his fangs.

"Neither are you." He reached to run a finger down along the side of Malik's wing but he jerked away with a slight glare.

"Don't touch my wings. I'm only half human, father was a fairy." He told and got a nod from the other tanned male.

"Thought it would be something like that." He looked back at Bakura. "Where is your room?"

"Malik knows, he can show you." Bakura said off-handedly.

"Wha? No I can't! And how the hell do you know I know where your room is?" Malik yelled, he had better things to do than to show a vampire around. Vampires had a questionable reputation for obvious reasons and they also had their own magic, which was a bit like the black magic. Or so he had heard from his teacher once when they had quickly went through all the other magical creatures in class, that included fairies, which had been a bit awkward for Malik who had to tell about them to the class. Anyway, his information about vampires was pretty much all learned that day in class and it was by no means much.

"I know because you would want to know all the places your friend could possibly be so you went and located my room or something." Bakura said while his attention on Ryou.

Malik frowned. "No actually I heard where it was from another student who had stolen your file. You know how rumors are." He finished with a shrug.

Bakura gave him a quick glare. "You know too damn much, fairy-boy."

"Don't call me that."

A deep chuckle emitted from the vampire, getting Malik's attention and Bakura's annoyed look. "Don't you just hate it when they label you by race?" He asked from the half fairy.

"I know! It's so annoying that sometimes I just want to bite their heads off!" Well, it was, he hated to be labeled as a 'half fairy' when he didn't like his father who gave him the fairy genes all that much, heck, he didn't even know the guy.

Mariku laughed at this and much to the boy's shock and surprise put a hand on the small of his back and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. "Oh don't you just wish you could..." He whispered against the skin and licked along Malik's jugular vein. It made him shiver uncontrollably and his wings flapped in... delight? No, it so wasn't that. He tried to push the other away from him but found that he was strangely weak all of a sudden.

"Mmm... Delicious... Would you mind terribly if I had a small taste?" The vampire purred against the boy's neck.

"Yes, I would mind..." Malik managed to say in his strange, weak haze.

"Hey!" Came Bakura's voice. "Get a room! Horny-vampire and fairy-boy, out!"

"Aw Kura, you're so mean..." Mariku said in an almost whiny voice. "Besides, I'm not horny, I'm just hungry for this little fairy creature." He directed his gaze at Malik with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Mariku... That's practically the same thing. Now get the hell out already." Bakura told and pointed at the door.

"Ok, ok... See you later kiddo." Mariku let go of Malik and turned to the door. The boy stumbled back a bit before recovering from... whatever it had been and going after the other against his better judgment.

"Wait, I still have to show you to the bastard's room." He called after the man and actually had to run, mixed with flying, a bit to catch up. "How did you move so fast?" He asked once he reached the other and fell into step with him.

Mariku smirked. "Vampire power." They walked till the end of the hallway and then turned in a corner, Malik showing the way.

"So, how do you know Bakura?" The half fairy asked just to make conversation, not dealing with silence very well.

"Back from the day he still didn't have a legal job, a few years back I think, I'm not that good with time really. We worked on this mission of sorts together. He was just a little kid back then, annoying brat with an ego size of a skyscraper and a huge deal of power and talent."

Malik snickered a bit. "Somehow I believe that."

"Oh he hasn't changed." Mariku grinned, once again reminding of what he was. "What's the deal with the white haired kid though?"

"He's teaching Ryou." Malik just stated, still not approving the whole private lessons thing. It struck his as weird that he was having a conversation with a being that had clearly expressed his will to drink his blood but it wasn't every day he had the chance to speak with someone who wasn't human and could understand his whole half race issue. And he guessed that the vampire had sparked his interest on some level.

"I see... What were you doing there then?"

"Came to get Ryou but he didn't let me. I mean, it's Friday! He should be let out of school by now. I had made plans and all..." He had wanted to hang out and maybe go to town but if Ryou was held there too late, they couldn't go.

"Hm. Are you two together?"

Malik looked at the man weirdly. "What, Ryou and me?" A nod and the boy laughed. "No nooo! Not us, we're just friends and completely happy with that. He's like my brother really." He paused for a bit. "Though just between you and me, I think Ryou and Bakura have a thing for each other."

"Figures he'd have one for someone who looks so much like himself, egoistical bastard."

"I don't think- Oh we're here." Malik interrupted himself when he noticed that they were standing in front of the room's door already. Funny how time just flew by... "Well, I guess I'll just leave you here." He was about to leave but was stopped by a hand pushing him against the door.

"What's the hurry?" The vampire spoke near his ear. "I still hadn't had the chance to taste you, you know."

"I never said you could..." The strange weakness had took him over once again but he was still enough in his senses this time to realize that he was under some sort of spell. "What... did you do..?"

"A simple spell to stop you from fighting back too much." Mariku twisted the door knob to open the door and stepped in with the weakly struggling boy. "No reason to fight it, it really won't hurt as much as you think." He grinned against the tan neck and held the now a bit limb form in his arms.

"No..."

"Don't worry, I won't kill you or vamp you. One can't go on hungry for too long though..."

Malik could feel the tongue lapping the spot the fangs soon pierced. He cried out in pain when he felt the skin break under the sharp teeth and the vampire began sucking out his life force. The pain lasted for a matter of seconds before something weird happened.

He moaned.

It wasn't a moan of pain but one of pleasure. He let his head fall on a side and his eyes opened for a second before falling closed again, lips parted to let out the sounds of his building up pleasure. How could it feel so good to have someone's teeth on your neck, piercing your skin while the person sucked out your blood? Malik had never taken himself as a masochist so this was strange.

Black spots started dancing in front of his eyes and he was feeling weaker than before now but the scariest thing was that he didn't want it to end. It simply felt too good to stop now. His mind was starting to blur and even if he would have opened his eyes, he would have seen mostly black. Then, as the blood loss became too great, he passed out in the other's arms.

xxxxxxx

He laid the passed out boy onto the bed with surprising gentleness. Mariku licked his lips and looked at the neat marks on the otherwise perfect neck with satisfaction. That had been tasty beyond what he had dared to hope for. The little exotic taste it held must have been because of the fairy part of the boy...

Bakura would no doubt be pissed that he had ate in his room though, he remembered what happened the last time. The curse hadn't been too much fun... He hadn't even made a mess that time, and neither did he this time. One would, after all, learn how to eat properly after... What? Five hundred years or so. He really wasn't good with time and had lost his count after the first two hundred years of his life but he guessed that he was in his five hundreds now. But back to the matter at hand, he would have to do something about Bakura. Maybe he should go out to meet him before he got to his room.

"We will have to do this again sometime." He whispered to the boy's unconscious form. Next time when he would be hungry, he would know where to search from, after all, it had been pretty obvious that the boy had enjoyed it. Against the common belief, vampire's victims, if they could even be called that, didn't die in horrible pain, quite the opposite. Actually nowadays they rarely died at all thanks to that contract the vampires had agreed to, that said that they weren't allowed to kill the ones they ate from and the humans weren't allowed to try and slay a vampire on sight. That had led to the growing trend among the vampires to take a person they would regularly feed from, one that would willingly give their blood since they knew they wouldn't die or be turned.

Mariku had fed from Bakura a few years back but that had been more because of convenience reasons than anything else, aside of that he had just ate from almost anyone who came along. Now though, he had found a potential candidate to regularly feed from.

He grinned at the unconscious boy before exiting the room, going to look for Bakura.

xxxxxxx

A yell of "Oh shit! Damn that Mariku..." pierced through Malik's consciousness. He opened his eyes as he suddenly found the energy to do that. A gentle hand was placed on him and he felt his strength come back to him. The first thing he saw was Ryou's worried face as he lifted his head carefully from the pillow. Wait, why was he on the bed?

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, sounding just as worried as he looked.

"Um yeah, I guess..." He didn't feel so weak now that his friend had curred him and sat up. "Wait... Where is that bastard?! I'll fucking slay him!"

Ryou flinched a bit at the sudden yell and Bakura just shook his head. "You won't be able to do that, believe me, I've seen people try before the contract put an end to it. He's a few hundred years ahead of you in experience."

"A few _hundred_ years?! That makes him a child molester too!" Malik exclaimed.

"You could've just not cured him yet, now he has the energy to yell." Bakura said to Ryou who, much to Malik's surprise, smiled a bit at the remark. Hah! He had known all along that there was something between them!

"Thanks for curring me Ryou. I think I just go now and give you your privacy." The half fairy said, Ryou blushed, and made his way out of the door, closing it behind him. Even though he didn't fully approve on a possible relationship between his friend and the teacher, his friend's happiness came before anything and if it would make him happy then he wasn't about to object. Besides, he had his own worries now. They came in the form of a vampire called Mariku. At least he needed to make sure he wasn't turned so he headed to a place he would have never thought he would go in his life; the library.

There he asked for a book about vampires and got directed to the magical creature section. Sure enough, he found a large book about them a settled to read.

It turned out that he couldn't be turned because he would have had to drink the vampire's blood who had bit him within the time frame of half an hour and he was pretty sure he hadn't done that. Now that he thought of it, Mariku had said that he wouldn't turn him, but he had been too distracted at the time to really pay attention.

The book also told other stuff he hadn't known and went against his believes about the race. It told that vampires were in fact very capable to have deep emotions towards others, they just were a bit different from what humans had and they expressed them differently. Like when they took a mate, it would last for a life time, which in their case meant forever or until the other was killed but if that happened, the one left alive would most likely also take his or her own life. "Love" seemed to be something that border lined obsession and vampires were extremely possessive over their significant other. A happy vampire was one that could freely express his or her love for blood and mate. To keep alive they needed to feed once a week but many preferred to eat more often than that. They also seemed to be immune to most magic.

Between the pages that told about feeding was a rather new looking piece of paper that was about the new "trend" to have someone to feed from, who was willing to give some of his or her blood. Malik had trouble understanding why would some do that but the paper told that it was sometimes in exchange for protection but there were some cases where it was out of love. It was just that love between mortals and immortals often ended in great sorrow when the mortal one died eventually. The pact made about feeding lasted normally until the mortal one was either too old to give up blood, got sick with a blood disease or died, otherwise being permanent.

Malik was amazed by all the information he had gained, it was that kind of disbelieving amazement that had came with all his assumptions about vampires being pretty much crushed. Maybe he should read a bit more from now on... Many things about the creatures seemed so eternal and loyal, or maybe possessive was a better word, in a way that they never changed mates and the people they fed from only if something happened to the one they already had. It was like every vampire's motto was "all or nothing" when it came to things like that. It was... fascinating really. People really weren't like that...

Malik borrowed the book so that he could read it later too and headed to his room, hoping that Ryou would already be there.

xxxxxxx

Mariku had watched the boy go to the library and read about his kind, paying close attention to his every move. Yes, he was a stalker, what can you do?

He had seen the expressions change during his reading, altering between shock, surprise and pure disbelief. It was weird how his eyes reflected all that without his face otherwise changing much. The half human was certainly easy on the eye, and strangely familiar looking somehow too but Mariku didn't know why, without forgetting that he was absolutely delicious.

Mariku smirked at the boy's retreating form as he left the library and decided to follow. The boy would never even notice that he was being tailed. He went to a room that the vampire assumed was his and flopped on a bed, saying something to the other boy in the room that seemed to annoy this. It was the boy from earlier, the one Bakura had taken interest on. Mariku once again watched all the emotions behind the eyes change, mischief, arrogance but also friendly-ness and care for the other boy who clearly meant a great deal to him. It was funny how the one watching could almost see what they were talking about by just looking at the eyes, or at least the nature of their discussion.

xxxxxxx

Malik had been hit by a pillow to shut him up but that didn't stop him from laughing at his friends blushing face, he was so fun to tease sometimes.

"Oh don't be like that Ryou-Ryou!" He got glared and knew that nickname annoyed the other. "I was just teasing you a bit."

"As always." Ryou just said but wasn't really angry anymore. "Are you sure you're ok though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and dandy, just got bitten by a vampire that's all, no biggie." Maybe a hint of sarcasm there.

Ryou sighed. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." He really did appreciate Ryou's friendship above all else.

xxxxxxx

One Mariku stayed near the school through the week, pestering Bakura and just keeping an eye on the boy. When the week ended, he was hungry again and just ambushing the boy somewhere seemed more and more like a good idea. He would wait till the sun set so that he could move around freely and then he would make his move.

The sun went down and he moved from his spot, maybe he would get lucky and the boy would be alone somewhere and not in his room.

As luck would have it, Malik was located in his room but at least he was alone. Vaguely wondering where his little friend was, he knocked on the door. A straight approach was the best approach, no use beating around the bush. The door was opened and the one who opened narrowed his eyes at him.

"You."

Mariku had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "It's the same everywhere I go, it's always 'you', never 'hello' or 'good evening'. Is 'you' some kind of new greeting I'm not aware of?"

"No, but I don't think people bother to greet you."

"Well, people should learn how to respect their elders." Mariku smirked a bit. "Can I come in?"

"No but you could give me a really good reason why I shouldn't just close the door." The half human said. This behavior amused the vampire without end.

"Because you don't want to." The door was nearly slammed on his face at the statement but he caught it with his hand.

"Let go of the door." Malik said while glaring at the other who just grinned.

"Oh but you don't really want me to. I heard you, you _liked_ it. Why else would have you moaned for me? Whimpered when you lost consciousness?" He stepped as close as the doorway let him. "That's why you have this inner debate whether to invite me in and experience it again or to close the door." He reached to touch the boy's face but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Malik yelled angrily. "You'll just put me under another spell of yours! I know, I read it from a book."

The vampire chuckled. "So fiery... I think I like you my little fairy."

"I'm not yours. Get away from me." The boy tried to close the door but was stopped from doing that once again. He glared at the other who held the door open and his gaze held a hungry look.

"Fight me all you want, a little challenge never hurts." With that he grabbed one fairy wing with a swift movement. He could enter in the room some but that had limits. He pulled the boy by the wing and he let out a hurt whimper. "I wouldn't struggle too much if you don't wish to lose your lovely wing." He warned while stroking the translucent wing with his thumb.

"Let go of me you freak!" Malik shouted but didn't dare to try and pull away.

"I don't think I will... Now come out." Mariku gave the wing a pull and the boy stepped out of his room reluctantly. "Good boy."

"Let go or I'll make a scene." Malik warned lowly.

"There's no one here."

"There will be, I can be very loud if I want to."

Mariku grinned. "I can believe that." He then closed the room's door and yanked the wing a bit. "Come with me." The boy responded by yelling his lungs out, shouting random curses and what-not. The vampire clapped a hand on the loud mouth and hissed him to shut it before dragging the boy with him. Then he felt teeth sink into his palm and raised an eyebrow at the glaring being.

"Maybe you should leave bitting to those who can." Was a suggestion spoken against the pretty neck. He could feel the blood going through the veins and hear the increasing heart beat. It nearly made him just bite the boy right here, feeling his hunger almost drive him crazy. "Mmm... Come quickly now."

"Go ahead and bite me here, get caught." Malik said with defiance.

"Don't tempt me." The vampire licked the rabidly beating pulse point before taking hold of the boy's waist, still keeping his hold on the wing, and moved faster. They came to the empty room he had found earlier, quickly pushing the door open and dragging his "victim" with him.

Not being able to take it anymore and going straight to the point, he pierced the tan skin, getting a muffled cry from the boy. Malik tried to push the other away but it was a weak effort and he ended up getting a grip on the vampire's cape and just holding on.

The warm liquid poured into Mariku's mouth and down his throat. The wonderful, tasty liquid of life, combined with the cries and moans of his so-called victim was enough to drive him wild. He growled and bit down a bit harder, enjoying the cry of pleasure he got, along with more of the delicious blood. The body in his arms was getting lax and the moans were getting weak as the boy began to lose consciousness. Mariku pulled away just in time to look into the hazy, glassed over eyes before the light dimmed down behind them as unconsciousness took over the boy.

xxxxxxx

Malik had no Ryou to cure him this time around and it took some sort of miracle for him to regain consciousness. When he did, his vision was blurred and he didn't have any energy left in his body. He was on a soft surface again and could make out something on the night stand. He lifted his head a bit and saw that something to be a glass of juice. He frowned and reached weakly for it, it might as well be his lifeline. He almost dropped the glass but managed to bring it to his lips and take a sip. He carefully drank the whole glass, feeling a bit better, enough to maybe drag himself back to his room.

Malik made it to the hall and had to rest before crawling the rest of the way. The door was unlocked but he had trouble getting it open and after a while of trying he got too tired and just leaned on it.

He was about to fall into unconsciousness again when he felt himself being picked up. Malik opened his eyes and began to struggle against the hold once saw who it was. His weak struggle only got a slightly annoyed grunt from his captor as he held him still until he got close enough to the bed to dump him there.

Malik landed on the bed and just lay there, tiredly glaring at the vampire, not finding it in him to do anything else.

"You're welcome." Mariku said before turning to leave. Malik's hand went to grab his cape to stop him from leaving yet.

"Wait... Why did you do that?"

"What?" The other asked as he turned back around.

"That juice..."

"Oh..." He smirked a bit. "Thought you could use that."

Malik's glare was just a frown now. "Thanks, I guess..."

"Hm, no problem. You see, I'm not some cruel monster." With that he left, leaving the boy alone to recover and think things through.

* * *

**A/N:** The first chapter! As some of you might be able to tell the issue with this relationship is NOT going to be like "Oh I'm a heartless vampire, unable to love! And yet I am in love! Angstyness!" I'm sick and tired of that so let's try something else, shall we? I might be able to finish this with two more chapters but I'm not sure... Your opinion would be appreciated :) 

**Please review!!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** The second chappie! Damn I almost cried during this one, so much emotion, got carried away with it, happens to me all the time with my fics... Anyway, the fast updating: I figured I'd just tried to get this out of the way quickly and I had time to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**Bloody Romance!**

Part Two

"What's on your mind Malik?" Ryou's voice asked and the boy snapped out of his thoughts. He had been spacing out on his food and his friend looked at him with slight worry.

"Just... Sorry I spaced out." He smiled sheepishly, it was a bit faked though. "So, how are things?" He changed the subject as he didn't really want to talk about what was going on in his head. Since the last time he met Mariku he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he said; "_...I'm not some cruel monster_." Was he not really?

"Well, better I think-"

What kind of person was he beyond the fact that he was a vampire? Was he grumpy? Merry? Talkative maybe? At least he hadn't seemed like an angry person, teasing Bakura like he had and he had never yelled in Malik's presence. Maybe a bit dark though...

"...I mean-" Ryou's voice drifted in and out but Malik wasn't really paying attention to it, too deep in thought again. Maybe he really was a happy-go-lucky guy who liked flowers and baby bunnies... Malik snorted at the thought; yeah that was probably it, sure.

"You're not really even listening, are you?" Ryou asked with a funny look.

"Um... Not really, sorry."

Ryou sighed. "If he bothers you so much, seek him out and talk to him."

"I can't do that!" Malik jumped up, getting the attention of most of the cafeteria. "He'll... steal my soul or something!"

"Malik, that's demons, he's a vampire." His friend told flatly. "The worst thing he can do now is suck out your blood and I heard from Bakura that it's not that bad."

Malik just stared at his friend in shock. He was not hearing this... He needed to leave before Ryou actually convinced him that it would be a good idea to talk to the vampire. Malik turned to leave, excusing himself with some lame excuse.

Reaching their room and jumping on the bed, he decided that it would be best to do what he always did when he didn't have a half decent plan; go with the flow. Even though the darkness was quickly falling the weather outside looked nice and inviting so he decided to go on a walk. That would probably clear his head.

Walk-flying out of the building and then settling to walk down the path that lead to the woods and town near by. The air felt cool as the summer was quickly fading and he wondered if he should have taken a jacket with him. Too lazy to go back and get one, he just continued on the trail, not really paying attention on where he was going, just letting the trail take him somewhere.

Something brushed past him and he turned to see what it was. The being who hunted his thoughts was now walking in step with him on his side, facing forward.

"Nice weather for a walk, isn't it?"

Malik looked at him warily. "Yeah..." The other just continued to walk with him calmly, not seeming very threatening but he kept his distance just in case.

"No need to be so tense, I won't hurt you." The being was still facing forward but gave Malik a sideways glance before looking away again.

"Hmph, fat chance of me trusting your word."

The other chuckled quietly but after that they both became silent, just enjoying the nice weather. A late bird sang in the distance and a few twigs cracked under their feet but apart from that it was quiet, calm silence. The sun had set by the time they reached the edge of the town, both stopping near where the forest ended and the town began. Malik was reluctant to go to the town and figured that he would turn back now. He glanced at Mariku who was looking at him with an expression he wasn't able to read, it was something aching to curiosity and... longing...

"What?" Malik asked now on his guard again.

"Come." The vampire offered him a hand. "There's something I wish you to see."

The boy glanced at the hand and then back at Mariku again, not sure of what he should do. "Where would we go?" He eyed the other suspiciously.

"You'll see." Mariku said with a small smirk. "Come with me and find out."

Curiosity kicked in and the half human hesitantly took the offered hand after a short inner debate. Before he noticed it, they were standing in a small opening in the woods. The trees looked unfamiliar so he figured that they weren't in the same forest anymore. A small stream went through the opening and on the other side of it was a cave. It was more like a hole in a pile of stones than an actual cave though but he had to admit that this place was rather beautiful.

"My favorite spot." Was the short explanation he was given before he was pulled with the vampire by the hand he was still holding. He followed while looking around though still keeping on eye out for the other. Once near the cave they stopped and Malik carefully peeked in, looking away almost immediately. There seemed to be dried blood in the cave.

"What is this place?" Malik asked uneasily, glancing at Mariku.

"I used to bring all my victims here, back in the day when vampires still killed the ones they fed from. The blood is from the ones brought here, before I killed them." He yanked the hand a bit and got the boy's full attention. Mariku tilted the other's chin up to make him look him in the eye. "Your blood will never stain these stones." He said seriously, gazing deep into the eyes of the boy.

Malik found himself to be enchanted by the gaze, drawn to the eyes. "I..." They were so close... It was really weird but at that moment, he hoped that the other would kiss him, here in the dark forest that was only lit by the faint moonlight. It almost seemed like he would but then he let go of him and turned away, walking to the stream. Malik fought the disappointed frown that was threatening to form on his face and followed.

"...How long has it been since you last killed?" He asked out of curiosity as he too stopped and looked down on the stream.

"To feed or otherwise?" Mariku glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Um, whichever."

"To feed... not since the contract so about fifty years ago, otherwise not so long ago. Why do you ask?"

Malik shrugged. "I just wanted to know... Is it easy? To take a life, I mean, for you?"

"I was raised a vampire you know, my parents were too so that's something I had to do from early age. One gets used to it when it's a part of life."

"Oh... What kind of peo- I mean... uh... Did you have good parents?"

A short amused glance. "They took care of me and raised me, what more can I ask? That's better than some human parents."

Malik gave a small glare. "My mother is a human, you know." Annoyance dripped from his voice. "She raised me and my siblings alone when my father left her."

"Fairies are like that, they don't stay still and change mates like socks." Mariku stated though a hint if distaste could be detected in his voice.

"Gee, thanks, first you mock my human side and then my fairy side, you really know how to make me feel _so_ special." A bit of sarcasm there. "I thought fairies had long lasting relationships."

"Well, to humans they seem long because their life is so short, but fairies live a few hundred years and have several ones during that time."

"I think that if two... beings... can stay together for even one hundred years then that's a long relationship."

Mariku directed his piercing gaze on Malik. "That's nothing compared to forever." He said quietly and the other swallowed slowly.

"Forever is a long time..." Malik whispered, unable to look away even though he wanted to. "It's hard to love someone that long... Few can do that..."

Mariku placed a hand on the boy's cheek before letting it travel behind his neck, stroking it a bit with his thumb, turning fully to Malik and leaning close. "Some can." Breath hitched in the other's throat at the words before lips stole it away.

At first he was unsure of what to do and just let himself be kissed, frozen in place. Then, slowly, hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, closing his eyes and kissing back.

The kiss lasted only a short while, just lips touching, before they parted. The full reality of it all hit Malik like a punch on the face and he pushed away from the other, taking a few steps back.

"I-I... Please take me back..."

The other nodded, once again offering his hand. "Fine." His voice had became cold and eyes kind of empty. Malik suddenly felt really bad but he took the hand and soon they were in the familiar forest in front of the school again. Once there, Mariku let go and turned wordlessly away, disappearing into the darkness. Malik looked after him, the bad feeling refusing to go away, and he turned to go back to the dormitories.

It crossed his mind that he might have actually _hurt_ the vampire with his behavior. The other seemed to hold lasting and devoted relationships in high value, being a vampire and all, so it seemed unlikely that he would have just kissed him and said all those things in spur of the moment or just for the heck of it. The thought made Malik feel like the lowest scum on earth. He felt like he had lead the other on, only to push him away harshly, like some kind of little whore. That was a bit like what his father had done to his mother, the reason he hated the man. The thought only made him feel even worse, he truly was the worst kind of scum...

Ryou was already asleep when he finally reached the room and sat on his bed. He would have to make this up somehow, to say that he was sorry about the way he had handled it and to tell that he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. He didn't see Mariku like that... Did he? Malik shook his head silently and laid down. Tomorrow... He would find Mariku tomorrow and apologize.

xxxxxxx

No such luck.

He had kept an eye out for the vampire whole day and even went looking for him after school from the grounds surrounding it but hadn't seen a glimpse of the other. Could it be that he had just left? Somehow he didn't want to believe that; he needed to say he was sorry first. Really needed to. The thought of him just overreacting did cross his mind a few times, maybe he hadn't done anything wrong and was just imagining it. It might as well be that the vampire had acted like he did for other reasons, maybe it was some kind of vampire thing for all he knew. But then, it might not be it at all and if he didn't find out and see if he needed to apologize, he would just feel bad about it for a long time. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't even sure why he was feeling as bad as he was. Shouldn't he just not care at all after everything the other had put him through? He just couldn't make himself not care so he concluded that it was because he was such a wonderful person, but only out loud and not really agreeing with himself.

When it became apparent that Mariku was not just going to show up anytime soon, Malik hated to admit it but he was kind of disappointed. Not only because he had wanted, still did, to say he was sorry but also because now it seemed that the other hadn't been all that serious with his words, if he had been, he would have tried harder. He should have tried harder.

xxxxxxx

Mariku had stayed out of the school grounds for the past few days and didn't feel like going back any time soon. Why had the other let him kiss him in the first place if he was just going to push him away? Only to push him away... One couldn't really blame the boy for acting like he had but the vampire still felt betrayed. Then again, what had he expected? Malik was the crossover between human and fairy after all.

That little slut had made him hunger after him and then just rejected him! But even after that, Mariku still wanted the boy as his and the hunger was just too strong to ignore. Malik would be his even if it was just for the blood. Only his.

And to think that he had even taken the other to his spot, to the place where he never took anyone to return them alive. He had promised to never kill him and offered something he had never offered to anyone else; his eternal love and devotion. And for what!? For that... that _whore_ to so bluntly reject him! He had dared let himself hope that maybe, just _maybe_, there was something there. The instinct had told him so, the special way for one of his kind to tell when the right person was around. Had that betrayed him also?

Mariku set to find the boy, he was hungry again and wasn't about to let something so delicious to slip away, even though he might not be willing to be his.

The boy was in his room, seemingly studying on his bed. The vampire went and knocked on his door, just like he had done last time and the boy opened, eyes widening and mouth falling open a bit. Mariku didn't waste time to toy with him like he had last time but just grabbed him by the throat and pulled him out. The already wide eyes, widened more in shock and fright.

"Ma-Mariku..?" Malik choked out his question as he was dragged away, heading for that empty room again. Mariku said nothing and kept his face devoid of all emotion, not looking at the boy as he couldn't find himself enjoying the fear visible on his face. He didn't want to see the shocked question in those eyes, he wanted to savor the memory of the way those beautiful eyes looked back then, in his spot just when the vampire had promised him everything he had to offer.

A faint whisper caught his attention. "What was that?" He asked harshly, not facing the boy who struggled to breathe.

"...I'm sorry..." Was the choked out whisper and Mariku turned his eyes on the boy's, just as he opened the door to the empty room, to see if there was any dishonesty. If there had been, the boy had been dead but the vampire found only honesty. "...so sorry..."

Mariku threw the boy onto the floor of the room. "You're sorry, are you?" He asked and directed a crushing gaze on Malik who rubbed his throat and gasped for breath. "Sorry? Why are you so _sorry_? You shouldn't have a reason to, after all, you only did like your _blood _told you to. All I know you could be just saying you're sorry to save your slutty ass." He didn't yell but rage was evident in his voice.

"I..." Malik took time to breath now that he could before continuing, looking up at Mariku who was waiting to hear his answer. "I really shouldn't have... handled it like that... When I realized it, it was already too late and you were gone... I truly am sorry, Mariku, please believe me." The boy was looking Mariku deep into the eye, eyes shining with honesty and regret.

"It's too late to be sorry now." The vampire told.

"Wait... Hear me out first." Malik spoke. "I felt really bad for what I did, I wanted to find you to tell you so, I even looked for you but... Back then, in that beautiful place you took me, all the things you did and said... No one had ever done anything like that for me, said anything like that to me... That moment was just so... so full of emotion and I kind of got caught up in the moment..." The boy had looked away sometime during that but now he looked back into the other's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Mariku stood silently in place, progressing all what he had heard. Malik got up from the floor and took a careful step towards him, looking almost shy for a moment.

"Y-you came here to feed, didn't you?" No answer. Malik bit his lip, looking nervous. "You can, if you want to, it's the least I can do so..." He trailed off and tilted his head to a side, brushing his hair away and revealing the pretty neck, offering it.

Mariku let a hint of surprise leak on his features. Was this for real? Was the boy really offering it so willingly? He remembered his hunger now that his anger had dimmed down, gazing hungrily at the inviting neck, licking his lips. The blood flowed in the veins, he could hear it, it was calling to him. He met the boy's eyes, he looked a bit hesitant but was trying to hide it.

"Are you truly... offering this to me?" Dared he even hope?

Malik nodded. "Yes." He bent his head a bit more and leaned closer. "You can have it."

That was it. Mariku almost launched himself at the boy, wrapping him in his arms. With a possessive growl he bit his fangs down without much of a warning, emitting a gasp from the other whose eyes went wide for a second and he grasped the vampire for support.

The blood flowed into Mariku's mouth, tasting even sweeter now that it was willingly given. He bit down hard, wanting more, needing more. The pleasured cry was enough to drive him crazy with want and he growled deep from his throat, moving his fangs to get more blood from the wound, sucking harder, pressing the body closer.

"Ah..! Mariku..." The boy weakly put his other arm around the vampire's neck, throwing his head back, surrendering to him. That just fueled up his hunger and he moved to lay the boy on the bed, pressing up against him and sucking out the wonderful liquid.

All too soon he felt the boy's arm leave his neck and realized to stop before he went too far, maybe already having crossed that line in his hunger. Mariku looked at the now unconscious form that lay under him with slight worry. The boy breathed, at least he was alive. The vampire took the boy in his arms and walked out of the room, off to find someone who could help. Luckily for them, the boy's friend had gotten back from where-ever he had been earlier. He gasped at the sight of them and looked worried but quickly set to cure his friend.

As Malik gained consciousness, he blinked at his friend who was looking at him with worry, sending angry and wary glances at Mariku. Malik smiled faintly and took his friend's hand on his.

"Don't be angry at him, I was the one who agreed to let him feed from me." He said quietly and got a nod from his friend who squeezed the hand briefly before directing his gaze at Mariku.

"You have to be more careful with him."

The vampire nodded. "I will."

The other boy looked a bit wary but nodded and lead them to his and Malik's room. "You can put him on the bed."

Mariku still stood in the doorway, unable to get in. The boy, Ryou, looked at him for a second before realization seemed to hit him. "Oh sorry, I forgot, I guess you can come in."

Mariku went and lowered the boy in his arms onto the bed and the other boy tugged him in gently. The vampire decided that it would be best to leave now and walked out of the room and the building. He would go and meet Malik later, he needed his rest.

xxxxxxx

Malik tiredly opened his eyes, feeling drained, quite literally. He was in his room again, Ryou was reading on his bed, Mariku was nowhere in sight. Now he felt rather disappointed... It was true then, the vampire had just came back for his blood and nothing else. It wasn't for _him_, only for the red liquid in his veins. But what had he expected? The last time Mariku had done something for him, and not his blood, he had rejected him, handling the situation really badly. If he only hadn't let himself be kissed then... Then what? Mariku would still be showing some kind of vampire like affection towards him? Was that what he wanted? But if he wanted Mariku's affection, why had he pushed away when he was truly given it? And if he didn't want it at all, like he had been telling himself, why had he let the other kiss him back then? All this thinking was making his head hurt...

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling? You lost quite a lot of blood..." Ryou said once he noticed that Malik was awake.

"I'm fine, it was my idea anyway. I had no idea he would get so..." Carried away? Eager? Passionate? "...so um, wild." Wild? Of all the words he could have chosen... He felt like hitting his head on a wall now that he saw Ryou's raised eyebrow. The expression reminded him of Bakura, so much so that it was quite creepy. "Um yeah..."

"..o..k..." Ryou said, Bakura-like expression fading. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry or...?"

"A bit, I could use some food right now."

"I'll go get you something ok? Be right back." With that the other boy left.

Now that Malik thought back to it, to the last time the vampire had fed from him, maybe passionate would have been the right word to describe it after all... He felt his face heat up a bit. There had just been something so intimate about it... It had felt quite nice... though he wasn't even kidding himself with that; it had felt wonderful, just to throw himself into it, give in and drown into the feeling. Was that what a close relationship with Mariku would be like? If he were to just throw himself in and give in into it, would he drown?

The window on the other side of the room opened, Malik's attention snapped to it and he sat up, and the vampire stepped in. Their eyes met but neither said anything, Mariku just walked across the room and sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"Hi..." Malik said quietly, as if afraid to break the silence. The vampire raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused.

"No 'you'?" He asked, with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Well, there's hope for the mankind yet."

Malik found himself smiling at the other and to his a bit strange sense of humor. "You came back... Why? I though you didn't care."

"I thought I'd try and be a bit nicer, you know, to give and take."

"To give?" Malik frowned now. "So I give you blood and you... give _niceness_?"

"Well, what else is there for me to give? Since I already offered you all I have and you didn't want it, there's little besides that I can give you anymore." A sense of bitterness could be heard in Mariku's voice as he said this.

The boy lowered his head. "I... I already said I was sorry."

"I know that." Was the bit harsh sounding answer. "I have never before..."

"Make me feel a bit worse, why don't you?" Malik snapped suddenly. "I told you I'm sorry, what else do you want?"

Now that Malik was no longer facing his covers, their gazes locked again and he felt like he had suddenly forgot how to breathe or speak or think. The vampire reached to touch his cheek, tracing his fingers on it with surprising gentles.

"You."

If there had been a chance that his brain hadn't shut down on him, now it was completely shot. The boy just stared, unable to do anything else. His brain was blank and he didn't even breathe, his lips hung slightly open, like there had been something he wanted to say but couldn't do that.

Mariku leaned in and pressed his lips against his, eyes closed, moving his mouth ever so slightly. Malik could have easily pulled away at any moment, nothing was stopping him, except for his own inability to do that. The hand was placed more firmly on his cheek as the kiss became a bit deeper. The boy found his eyes closing and leaned closer, the other taking that as a sign to go on and slipping his tongue past the still parted lips. Malik moved his own tongue to meet the other, pressing closer and moaning softly as the foreign muscle traced a random pattern on the roof of his mouth.

The kiss was slow, painfully and pleasurably so and felt like forever, even though it only lasted for a short while. When they pulled apart, Malik still found himself unable to breathe probably, breath stolen away once again. Mariku traced a finger down his cheek.

"Breathe my fairy..." He whispered quietly, looking deep into the eyes of the other. The boy gasped for breath once he realized that he really had to unless he wanted to pass out.

When his breathing had evened out a bit more, he also found his ability to speak. "Mariku... I... I don't want to jump into anything..." The vampire nodded and got up, eyes not yet leaving the other.

"You have time, I'll be here forever after all."

Malik found himself once again smiling at the display of a sense of humor. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I must go but I'll be back." With that the vampire was out of the window. The curtains flapped a bit but otherwise there was no sign that he had ever been in the room.

The boy flopped back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, the smile had never left his lips. The vampire might be dangerous in his anger and perhaps not completely sane but he was one hell of a kisser.

* * *

**A/N: **xD yeah... I liked this chapter and that's said something, I almost never like my own work. Funny how I enjoy writing this even though I don't like the pairing... Maybe I had a little Bronzeshipper in me, just waiting to be released. 

**Please review!!**


	3. Part Three

**A/N:** Hey! Back with a new chap :) The one after this will be the last chapter by the way.

* * *

**Bloody Romance!**

Part Three

"You see, he's not some cruel monster." Now who was that quote from?

"I know, I mean you would have known too if you would've paid attention in class. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't be. Honestly, there's nothing to be worried about, we can work this out."

"'We'? Malik... You do know that if you two... it would be for forever..?"

"Yeah... I know, or at least as long as I live."

That was about how the conversation between Malik and Ryou went, the day after Mariku had disappeared through the window. The half fairy hadn't yet had the chance to see the vampire again but he knew he would be back. He had promised to be. Just like he had promised not to turn Malik, or to give him everything, if he only would want it...

The boy had thought about it all in the past day. It seemed that things had progressed really quickly, from the point where it had been just about the blood, to the point where it was about so much more. That was a bit scary in its self already but when he thought about what it would mean if he were to fall for Mariku... now that was scary. It would mean forever. Together until Malik died. That kind of commitment was frightening and he couldn't help but wonder how vampires dealt with it. They lived forever after all, that was one damn long time, so long that the human mind couldn't even comprehend it. Sure it was likely that Malik would live a bit longer than an average human, because of his fairy genes so his whole life was even a longer time. And what if Mariku would turn him? They would both live forever...

What Malik had seen, Mariku wouldn't take it lightly if they were to be together and then, for some reason, Malik would decide that he no longer wanted to be in a relationship... He would most likely be dead if he already wasn't a vampire or died out of blood loss... With all these points in mind, it seemed unlikely that the vampire would win him over, though he had won a part of him at least, but seeing how love was, well... That lead Malik wondering about something different again; would the vampire make an effort of winning him over and making him fall for him, or would he just not do anything and wait until Malik decided on his own? Somehow, Malik hoped for the first option. It would be interesting to see what kind of heights the vampire was ready to go for him... Though in the light of resent events, all he would probably need to do was to kiss the boy, like really, truly kiss him, and that would be his downfall.

The thought was kind of scary, actually, that the vampire would have so much power over him, it made him uneasy... Though, when he thought about the kiss, it made him feel warm and giddy. His lips would curl up in a smile he would feel... loved... That was weird because of the heartless reputation vampires had, but it was probably just those who didn't know these things.

Mariku, as a person, made him wonder too... It seemed that he was just ready to throw himself into this without a second thought, even though they had only known for... a couple of days back then, met only three times. What kind of person does that? They were talking about forever here and not just some quick, one night thing. That made Malik want to get to know the other better, to solve the mystery. When would they meet again? He found himself really looking forward to it, partly expecting the vampire just pop up from somewhere.

What was the other doing right now? What did he do anyway? It was mentioned that he had some connection to Bakura and what he used to do but no one was willing to tell Malik more about it. He suspected that Ryou might know since he was much closer to Bakura than most people, well, make that closer than any other person, but Malik was sure that if he were to ask, his friend would just say something like he wasn't allowed to tell or that he didn't want to tell if he didn't have Bakura's permission to. He would just have to ask Mariku when he saw him next time.

When would the next time be?

xxxxxxx

It was not like he particularly enjoyed doing other being's dirty work but as the satisfying snap was heard and the body flopped in his feet, it reminded him of the times when vampires had still killed their victims.

Other form landed almost soundlessly next to him, closely followed by yet another dark figure. He didn't like working with these "people" that much either.

"Are you going to feed from... that?" The first one to arrive asked, pointing at the lifeless being on the ground. Mariku shook his head negative. "Eh? Are you sick? I haven't seen you eat since... I don't even remember. What's up with you?"

"My personal life is none of your busyness."

The other vampire changed looks with the third one. "What 'personal life'? Last time I checked, you didn't have one." When Mariku said nothing, the vampire just shrugged and picked up the corpse. "We're taking it then, right hun?"

"Yeah..." The third vampire, who just happened to be female and the second one's mate, glared. "Don't call me that." A pretty thing with a temper to match, though, Mariku thought with a smirk, not nearly as pretty as his little fairy.

The female vampire noticed the slight change in Mariku's composure and directed her eyes on the younger vampire. "You have someone." That wasn't a question. Her mate looked at her, puzzled.

"And what if I do?"

"Oh who is it?" Asked the other male, sounding excited and getting an annoyed glance from his mate, which stopped him from asking anything else, making Mariku vaguely wonder who wore the metaphorical pants in that relationship.

"Good for you then, about time too."

"..Who..?"

Mariku glared at the male after giving the other a curt nod. "I will not discuss it with _you_."

"Aw...You will have to introduce her to us though." The other male was obviously a pest.

"Him."

"What?"

Mariku fought the annoyed sigh. "Him, not her."

"Aah, ok, sorry my bad, but still."

"I will do no such thing. Tell that _person_ that he'll be hearing from me soon if he won't pay up this time." He left the other two. They were the "people" he had been working with the past month, for the so-called pest control. The Council had hired several of their kind to dispose of certain beings that caused trouble for them. It wasn't fully approved by all but that didn't matter much to the vampires; they had never been fully approved either so it was only fitting.

Now that that was out of the way, in more ways than one, Mariku could go back to his fairy. The thought of the boy made his mouth twist into a soft smirk, it was the closest thing to a smile he could do. They would have things to discuss too, like the feeding arrangements but that wasn't all... He still needed the full rights to refer to his fairy as **_his_** fairy after all...

xxxxxxx

Malik was bored and he made it known too.

"I'm sooo boooreed!"

Ryou glanced at him, he was trying to do school work, but said nothing; that was the third time during the past five minutes that the half fairy had whined about being bored already. The sun was setting and he had been just laying around after school.

"Aaarrgghh!" Malik threw his hands into the air and flopped to lay down on his bed. "Ryyyooouu... I'm-"

"Bored, right?" His friend interrupted him. "Go do something and stop pestering me then." He said without looking up from his work.

"But Ryyooouu I-"

"Acting like a brat when you're bored? Believe me I know."

Malik frowned a bit and sat up. "You have been spending too much time with Bakura, you're all meeeaaan to meeee..." A small wind brushed him before a warm breath tickled his ear.

"How about I make you whine for _different_ reasons then?"

Malik almost jumped out of his skin at the smooth voice in his ear and nearly slapped the intruder but his hand was stopped by other tan one in the air. Said intruder studied the hand with faint amusement and chuckling softly.

"I'm glad to know that you're so happy to see me my fairy." The vampire kissed the palm before letting the hand go. A faint tint of pink rose to Malik's cheeks though he tried to fight it and frown instead.

"It would have been your fault for just popping up like that. How did you do it anyway?"

"I can come here whenever since I was already invited in once." Mariku nodded towards Ryou.

"Just don't pop up when I'm not dressed..." Malik mumbled but apparently the vampire heard him because he grinned in a tell-tale way.

Ryou spoke up. "Could you be my savior and take him off my hands?" He asked from Mariku, referring to Malik who gave a small glare. The vampire smirked a bit and mock bowed.

"Why of course."

Ryou nodded in return and Mariku offered Malik a hand. "Shall we?"

The boy took it. "Fine, I'm clearly not wanted here." Ryou just waved at them for bye. "Let's go." The next thing he knew was that they were standing in front of the dormitories. He gave the vampire a weird look. "Couldn't we just have used the door?"

"Too easy. I don't like doors anyway."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Figures... Are we going somewhere?"

Mariku tugged the hand he was still holding. "Let's walk."

"Um ok."

They walked down the path in silence for a while before Malik felt the need to break the silence.

"So... What have you been doing all this time?"

The vampire glanced at the other. "My current job, keeps me busy half the time. Why?"

Malik shrugged. "No reason. What do you do?"

"Same thing I used to do before the contract; kill stuff for a living," Mariku smirked a bit. "though, this time it's 'for the better of the magical society'."

The half fairy felt the corner of his lips curl up. "You have the strangest sense of humor." The other just raised a brow and Malik directed his small smile at him. "I like it..." With that said he turned his eyes on the path again. "I kind of thought that you wouldn't have to do anything, well except feed."

"I have to have a place to go to in the sunny hours, just in case. I don't prefer abandoned buildings so I rented this one place. It costs money though."

"Would you take me there sometime?" The boy asked carefully, getting a glance from the vampire before he faced the path again.

"Sure."

They continued their little walk in silence again. It was getting really dark now though and Malik had some trouble to see so he grasped the hand he was holding a bit tighter without even noticing it. He figured that a vampire should be able to see in the dark, after all. He couldn't see the faint smirk that had worked its way to the vampire's face but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Actually, there's somethings we should discuss." Mariku said after a while.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well... I trust that you know about my fondness towards feeding from you?" He paused for a second or two. "If you are willing to let me, I would like to keep doing that but perhaps we should reach an agreement about how we are going to go with that."

Malik 'hmph'ed. "You sound so formal... Is that why you wanted to see me? To talk about my blood?" His disappointment and slight bitterness could be heard in his voice though he tried to hide it. He had really thought that Mariku had came to see him for a second there.

Mariku stopped, making stop Malik too, and turned the boy by the hand so that they were facing each other. "Don't ever think that." He said firmly while locking eyes with the boy. Malik could feel his heart beat quicken as he gazed right back, looking into the intense eyes of the other.

"I'm here for _you_." The vampire continued. "That brings us to the other issue; how seriously are you considering?"

"I..." The eyes seemed to glow in the dark, the boy couldn't really see anything else anymore. Forming any sensible thought proved to be quite difficult. "I have thought about it but I... It's such a huge decision..."

A hand came to stroke his hair. "Are you scared?"

"Yes." Malik answered truthfully.

"You don't need to be... Just be mine..."

"I... I... We're talking about the rest of my life here..."

"Hmm, or about eternity, if only you want." Mariku's voice spoke from the darkness while the eyes never left Malik's.

"D-don't you think that I'm a bit too young to make that sort of decision? Could we... just talk about the feeding thing now? Smaller decisions..."

"You have all the time in the world to think about it and grow up... But yes, we can drop the subject for now." The intensity of the eyes came down a notch and Malik felt that he could breathe freely again. "I would need to feed once a week and have to take a lot of blood then, or I could eat more often and take less. Which would you prefer?"

"Maybe... more often? I don't want to pass out every time." The eyes moved so that Malik knew the other nodded.

"Very well then. Twice a week?"

Malik bit his lip. "...Would that mean that... that I would only see you twice a week?" He could almost see a faint trace of a smile in the eyes now.

"It wouldn't have to, in fact, I would be glad to visit you more often, if you wish."

"That would be nice... I mean that I could get to know you better and... yeah..." The boy trailed off.

"And I you. But, maybe we should head back now."

Malik felt a pull on the hand and followed the vampire to where the lights of the school chased away the darkness so that he could see again.

"Um well, good night then..." The half fairy said and turned to leave but was pulled back by the hand he didn't realize that was still being held. He turned back to the vampire who was wearing a smirk.

"What? No good night kiss?"

"Ah well..." Malik blushed a bit. "I guess that..." He leaned closer and pecked Mariku quickly and was about to leave it at that but the vampire couldn't have that so he placed a hand behind the boy's waist and pulled him to a bit different kind of kiss.

"Mmmh..." It ended almost as quickly as it began, though he had to admit that he wouldn't have minded it lasting longer. Mariku grinned at the dazed boy, letting go and stepping into the shadows.

"Good night, my fairy."

xxxxxxx

The walk and the discussion pretty much stole Malik's sleep that night as he thought it over and over. The fact that Mariku had came for him made him feel... happy. That was the best word for it, happy. He was happy to know that apparently there was more to him than just his blood and that it didn't seem like the vampire was going to pressure him into anything.

"..._Just be mine_..."

The words rang through his head, making him almost wish that it would be that easy... But he wasn't going to make a decision that would affect the rest of his life just like that.

"..._or about eternity, if only you want_."

Eternity... Without lying he could say that the thought about eternity scared him like no other. What it would be like, to spend the rest of eternity with someone? He guessed that it wouldn't be that bad if he loved the other person enough... But how was he supposed to know if he loved 'enough'? He wasn't in love with Mariku, was he?

No, he couldn't be, not just like that. He barely even knew the other. But was the other in love with him? Was it really love? Could it be? Though the vampire hadn't really ever said that he loved Malik, not with those exact words, he had said things that let understand that he did.

"..._my fairy_."

What it would be like to be Mariku's? What would it mean? He had thought about that a lot. Malik didn't want to feel like some possession or anything like that... What sort of things vampires valued in a relationship anyway?

The best solution would be to just go right up and ask Mariku but he wasn't sure how to go with it... That was weird because he normally had no problems with blurting out questions... Maybe he could find someone else who knew about these things.

The class he was in at that moment, half dozing off and deep in though, was ending and people were starting to pack their backs. He had no idea what had the class been about but he had more important things in mind right now. He would have to find someone who knew about vampires or he would have to think up a way to bring it up with Mariku.

xxxxxxx

"Um... Mariku?" Malik asked carefully from the other. They were both sitting on a bench in front of the school building. The vampire had came for a visit, much like he had promised to, and now turned his attention on the boy.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking... What... what it would mean to be yours?" The boy glanced up from his hands.

"What do you mean? It would mean that you would be my mate." The vampire told simply.

"I don't want to be like some possession. You always refer to mates and such as someone's property or something... It bothers me. You even call me _your_ fairy like I'm already yours...And I'm not a full blooded fairy anyway."

The vampire stayed silent for a while before speaking. "To be someone's life partner is to be someone's own, it's only natural."

"No it's not!" Malik suddenly jumped up, not completely sure why he was getting so worked up about this. "I'm my own person and not someone's god damn property! You can't own another person!" He yelled, fist clenched on his sides. "Why don't you ever call me by my name anyway? I didn't ask for a stupid nickname, I didn't ask you to have some kind of fixation for me either! You can't just come up and go 'hey let's spend the rest of your life together' and then expect me to decide if I want to or not like it was no big deal!"

Mariku listened to the yelling and huffing Malik but as he was about to start yelling again, the vampire got up.

"Malik calm down." He said and whatever the boy had been about to say died on his lips. The vampire reached to ran his fingers through the boy's hair before continuing silently. "I some times forget that you're a mortal, you view things differently, but... Have you thought that by becoming my mate, my own, I would also become yours?"

Malik opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it again. That was true... It would work both ways...

"It's not a one sided thing, Malik. Yes, it's true that you would be mine, in an almost possession kind of way, but that would go for me too; I would be yours."

"I... shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it, sorry..." The vampire nodded and kept stroking Malik's hair and cheek, calming him down in a way that the boy wouldn't have thought would be possible. "It still scares me though... to commit myself so totally..."

"That's understandable." Mariku said and let his hand travel on the boy's neck, eyes taking a bit hungry gleam. Malik noticed this and bend his head to a side slightly.

"Are you hungry? You could, you know..." He said, trailing off but the vampire clearly got the message as he smirked in an almost soft way, leaning down to quickly kiss the lips before burying his head, not to mention fangs, into the neck, making Malik wrap his arms around him and close his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... I must admit that I have never written a romance story where the two main characters fall for each other so quickly... I'm not a big fan of love at first sight type of fics but I strangely find it working with this one, though it was not exactly love at first sight :) 

**Please Review!!**


	4. Part Four

**A/N:** It's the last chapter of this fic! Their story will most likely be carried on in the TDEL plot line (though it's really on the side) once I get to that point in that story.

* * *

**Bloody Romance!**

Part Four

It came a day when school was finally out for a few days. The blessed Friday. The day when youngsters either did nothing at all, hung out with their friends or went out and got drunk. Some preferred to do all three if only humanly possible.

The town near the school was filled with teens that were looking for something to do over the weekend, and apparently the half fairy or his friend were no exceptions. Though the vampire was going to make sure that his fairy wasn't going to spend his weekend like so many others of his age. No, Mariku had other plans, which he was intending to carry out as soon as it became darker. It was unlikely that the sun could kill him but little caution never hurt.

In the shade of the trees he watched as the mortals went about, doing whatever that seemed so important to them at the moment. The vampire had lived long enough to know that the things mortals deemed important, weren't really all that in the end, they didn't really matter. He had, when he had been younger, held the weirdest things in high importance too but one learned, in time, to tell the truly important things apart from the only seemingly important ones. Sure, he was still young on vampire standards and had a long way to go before he reached anything that could be considered as wisdom, but that didn't change the fact that he had far more life experience than any of these mortals could ever obtain.

And there was his fairy again, walking down the street with that friend of his, the one Bakura had taken interest in, apparently. So young, careless and full of life. Full of fire. Mariku never wanted to _control _it, he wanted to _own _it. To have all that fiery passion for life of his fairy directed towards him and him only. Was that really too much to ask? After all, it was the boy, Malik, who held him captive and had power over him like no other, even if it was unintentional. Funny really, his fairy had thought that it would be, or was, he who held the power, when in reality it was the other way around. It was Mariku who had so completely fallen under his fairy's charm that it wasn't even funny, or actually it was. Especially when the one to charm him had no idea.

The rays of the setting sun painted the sky with reds and purples as the deadly source of all life settled down to give room to the darkness. It became a bit chilly but the vampire didn't bother to pay attention to it as he set to find his, hopefully, future mate. It wasn't a hard task when one's senses were so open and willing to locate. It helped too that his fairy wasn't the most quiet creature and wasn't all that easy to miss.

"Yeah, but it's only because he's an oblivious bastard."

Mariku smirked at the sight of his fairy who was speaking quite loudly even on human standards. He walked on a casual speed towards towards the one he had set his sights on, getting a few looks from people who noticed what he was.

"He's not that bad..."

The stares were ignored out of routine, it happened all the time when he bothered to move so that he could be spotted with the mortal eye. Now coming closer to the boy, expecting to be spotted any time now but that was yet to happen. He often wondered how humans had survived this long by being so ignorant but had deemed it as luck. Lucky bastards, evolution be damned.

Then the boy seemed to notice him now and waved a bit at him, smiling in an almost shy manner. The vampire only smirked, taking a few faster steps to reach the other sooner.

"Hey." Malik greeted and his friend faked to be very interested about something on a store window. "You know, this is the first time I've actually seen you in anywhere public."

"I prefer not to be seen." It was harder to ignore a small child who pointed at him and said something to her mother in a very loud voice. "You must understand why."

The boy let out a laugh. "Yeah, people who actually notice you're not human get weirded out, I get that sometimes too." A quick glance at his wings. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, you are here, aren't you?" Mariku said simply as his explanation and was delighted to see a reaction in a form of a small blush though he didn't see the playful punch on his arm coming.

"You're terrible." Malik said while smiling. "You really came here, against all the small, pointing children, to see little me? Aw, now I feel so special."

"You should." The vampire told before leaning to kiss the other's lips quickly, really wanting to do more but deciding that this was not the time or place. He was only glad to see the smile wavering on Malik's face as it was threatening to change into something aching to a disappointed frown. Mariku smirked while pulling the boy closer to nuzzle his ear before whispering. "You know, if you want more," he nibbled at the earlobe, "all you need to do is ask."

It felt so good to have the slightly smaller body shiver in his arms and the wings flapped a bit.

"Excuse me, could you not do this here?" The boy's friend asked, sounding bothered and glancing around at the people who stared at them. "There's only so long one can pretend to be interested in... 'hand made woolen napkins'?" His expression showed that he wanted to go 'What the Hell?' but didn't.

"Fine." The vampire stepped back but didn't let go. "I was wanting to take you somewhere."

"Oh?" The boy raised a brow. "Where to?"

xxxxxxx

The first word that crossed Malik's mind at the sight of the building was 'old'. That was the best word to describe it. The boy concluded that this must be the place the vampire had mentioned earlier. The rather big looking house in the side of some town Malik couldn't recognize. It was too dark to see any details but it didn't look bad, besides of the sense of oldness. It didn't unnerve him to be this alone with the other but the place did. He wasn't sure why but there was something about it that made him feel uneasy.

"Is this your place?" Malik asked from the vampire who had already started his way towards the house.

"Yes, though I don't come here very often."

"Ok, it's um... nice?" The compliment wasn't exactly sincere but he felt like he should say something and he didn't want to say something like 'It sure is freaky'.

"No it's not." Mariku stated. "That town over there owns it and no one else wanted it or comes here so I figured it would do in case I need somewhere to go to."

"It sort of gives me the creeps..." The half fairy said. "Though it might be because it's so dark in here. I should learn to take a flashlight with me every time I go somewhere with you."

The other chuckled and offered a hand. "Come on, I won't let you fall."

And Malik found himself taking his word for it, as well as the hand. Would it be so terrible to trust the other? The vampire hadn't really done anything to earn his distrust after all. If anything, he had proven to be quite trustworthy.

Now that they were both inside the house, a question popped into Malik's head. "You don't have electricity, do you?" He got a funny look from the vampire.

"No, I see perfectly well in the dark as you know. I don't need lights."

"Well, I don't, but no worries, just wait." The boy snapped his fingers and a small, purple light lit just above his palm. "Much better."

Mariku shook his head a bit but said nothing, just lead them farther than the hall. Malik could see the small amount of furniture and the red carpet. He glanced at the other to see that he too was looking around as if checking that everything was how he left it.

"So um... Why did you bring me here?" The boy asked while still looking around.

"You asked me to." Mariku said, directing his attention back at the boy now that everything was seemingly in place. "And besides, I thought you should see the places that hold some importance to me."

"Oh yeah, I did ask you..." Malik frowned in thought. "Is that all?"

The other raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be? Don't worry, I'm not going take advantage of having you alone with me." He paused to smirk. "Unless, of course, you want me to."

The half fairy just smiled, even though it was a bit on the smirk-ish side. "That wasn't what I was worried about, just wondering." He said lightly, though the reassurance was nice. Then he decided to look around more and walked across the room to see what was behind one doorway. "Do you mind if I look around a bit?"

"Not at all..."

It seemed to be a kitchen, or it had been one once upon a time. Now it looked like it hadn't been used for years, and it probably hadn't been. "Haven't used your kitchen much?" Malik called to the other room before peeking back through the doorway.

"What would I use it for? I much prefer my food... fresh." The vampire told.

"Hmm, and young and pretty." The boy kidded, smiling teasingly.

Mariku just let the corner of his mouth to curl up. "Exactly, though now I don't have to look for that anymore since I have you."

"What? You don't think I'm young and pretty?" A bit of faked hurt there.

"Well, young, yes, but I don't think you're pretty."

"No?"

"No, you're far beyond that."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

Mariku 'hmph'ed. "And corny, but true."

Malik smiled again but this time it was sincere.

"You know, you should come to my school some time since you have been showing me around so much and... yeah... I could show you around, though I'm sure you've already been there..." He felt a bit like he was now suddenly asking the vampire out though that hadn't been his intention, originally anyway.

The other nodded, looking pleased. "That would be nice." He simply said but it made Malik glad that he hadn't shot his idea. "But now it's getting late. Do you want to go back?" The vampire continued and Malik suddenly remembered that he didn't like this place all that much, he had completely forgotten already.

"Let's go."

They got back near the school, said good nights and then Mariku took his leave. Malik had actually expected to get a kiss or something but no. Now that he thought of it, the other hadn't even so much as touched him after they left town earlier. Not after... Malik's face made a strange attempt to look shocked and pissed at the same time. Did Mariku really expect him to _ask_ if he wanted to be kissed or something... more? That would be so much fun and not at all embarrassing...

And he hadn't been called 'my fairy' once during the whole meeting. Though he had asked not to be called that... Now he sort of regretted it. Why had he gotten so worked up about it anyway? Maybe he shouldn't have... He sort of missed that nickname, actually, though he would never admit it.

xxxxxxx

Even though he might not be right out jumping in joy, it didn't mean that Mariku wasn't happy. He was finally getting a _positive_ response, it was still a bit hesitant but it was there. He had been asked to tour the school and he would have had to be blind not to notice the way his fairy had longed for him to do something. But of course he hadn't. He would wait, just give it time and the boy would make his move. Mariku was sure of it.

Though it wasn't the physical aspect of it he was really after, it would be a start. The mental part and affection would tag along since his fairy didn't seem the type to seek a superficial relationship and understood the depth of it if he were to have a relationship with Mariku. The vampire at least hoped that it truly was the case here. If it wasn't... the emotional part of him might as well die for another five hundred years.

xxxxxxx

And sure enough, Mariku appeared near the school later that weekend. Malik was actually glad that he came already, not that he had missed him or anything, but it was... nice. He didn't mind to have the other around. Sure it made him unable to spend his weekend with Ryou but the other boy didn't seem to mind.

So, the vampire had come, popped up in the school yard and thrown a pebble at Malik's room window to alert him of his presence. The boy had been grateful that the other hadn't just popped into his room like last time and ran down to greet the other. They were walking around the school, talking or just being silent. Malik had gotten used to carrying on a conversation at most times with his friends but he noticed that he really didn't have to do that with Mariku to feel comfortable, silence was good too.

They had almost walked around the whole school building by now and the boy decided that they should go through the side door, which was less used than the main door, since it was getting colder out and he wanted to hurry and get inside.

"Let's use that door ok? I'm getting cold." The other nodded and followed. "Hey, have you been here often? I just thought since you and Bakura know each other. Did you come here to see him?"

"Bakura didn't go to school, he sort of had a personal teacher... but I'm not going to talk about that." The vampire told. "I've only been here a few times. Why?" He glanced at the boy while they walked through the school lobby.

Malik shrugged. "Just wanted to know if you really need a tour. Where would you like to go?" He asked once they came to the first hallway with classes in it.

"Where-ever, just not the cafeteria; it reminds me of food."

There was a pause while the boy thought the statement and what it meant through. "You know, if you want to... feed, you can just ask. But... don't make me pass out ok? I mean, we were supposed to spend time together and it's a bit difficult if I'm not conscious." He attempted to joke but the other looked serious.

"That's why I avoided the subject," They both stopped to face each other. "I didn't come here to feed."

The part left unspoken really managed to make something inside Malik swell, he felt important, that was a pleasant feeling. "I won't mind, I don't want you to go on hungry because of me."

"But you're the best reason." Mariku said quietly and the words and the way he was looking at him made Malik's hear beat so hard it felt like it would just jump right out any minute now.

"N-no really, you can..." He got out but he was sure the other got the hint. The vampire took his hand and turned so that the under side of the wrist was facing up.

"Are you sure?"

The boy nodded, not getting words out anymore under the intense gaze. Mariku just looked at him for a while longer before bringing the wrist up to his mouth, licking it before bitting down. Malik found himself unable to look away, there was something terrifyingly fascinating in the way the fangs pierced his skin, and in the intensity the eyes were gazing at him all the while, that he almost didn't register the pain at all when it came and then it was gone. They held their eyes locked all the while though as the boy leaned against the near wall, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and cry out. Instead he fought to keep his eyes open and let the sounds slip past his slightly parted lips.

In the eyes of the other, it wasn't just hunger though it was present too, there was lust. The boy guessed that his own eyes weren't far from mirroring the other's as he searched something he could hold on to from the wall. The sucking motions were starting to subside though, and it wasn't for long until the vampire was lapping his wrist to stop the blood flow. It worked too, there was something in the vampire spit, he remembered reading.

Mariku placed the hand back on Malik's side and on that short moment when he was closer, the boy could almost smell his own blood. But then the vampire turned so that he was facing the hallway again.

"Shall we go? Or are you feeling too faint?"

Malik blinked and all that went through his mind was 'What?' so that's what came out of his mouth too. "What?"

The other looked at him funny for second before repeating his question, slower this time. "I asked if we should continue or are you feeling up to it."

"Oh. I guess..." The half fairy pushed himself off the wall and since standing up didn't cause that much trouble, he concluded that he could move. "Yeah... Let's go then." He said, not managing to sound very happy. He couldn't help feeling like he was suddenly getting the cold shoulder, something he would rather not get. Now he noticed that the other was rather far already and ran a bit to catch up.

"You know, we could go to the roof, just let me get my coat." The boy suggested and the other agreed so they headed to Malik's room before finding the stairs that lead up to the roof. The lights of the town shone in the distance and the few square kilometers worth of forest surrounded them. The school building wasn't very tall but enough to give them a view past the dark tree tops.

"Isn't it nice up here?" Malik asked, much happier to be here than inside. Who wanted to be in a school on weekend anyway?

"It is." The boy sat down and so did the other. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, I always liked high places better." The half fairy smiled a bit as the chilly wind flew by.

"Hm."

Malik decided that it was a good time for his question after a bit of silence as they looked into the horizon. "Mariku?" He started to get the other's attention. The vampire turned his eyes at him. "Why are you being so distant?"

The eyes were turned back to the horizon. "I thought you would need your space." He said shortly.

"Well, I don't really want it anymore. I mean, some time back it would have been nice but..." The boy never turned his eyes away from the vampire. Somehow, he could picture himself loving this... person. It didn't seem so hard now, on the roof where he could relax with, and partly because of, the person he could spend the rest of his life with, though the thought still scared him.

Mariku had turned back to look at the boy and reached to brush away the hair the wind had blown on the other's face. Not a word was exchanged but the understanding was there as Malik scooted closer and quickly kissed the other before he lost his nerve. He didn't have to wait long for the response as lips parted, tongues met and he was pushed back against the roof with surprising gentles. And in this moment of his downfall, all he really needed to do was...

...drown.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, the last chapter was shorter than the others... But then again, this was originally going to be three chapters long, instead of four. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it :) 

**Please review!!**


End file.
